


How Did This Happen

by orphan_account



Series: It Takes a Village [1]
Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spiderman Homecoming
Genre: Fluffy, IW didn’t happen, M/M, Petey has lots of family members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It started how all great things do. With Tony Stark. Now Peter has six overprotective father figures, all vastly differing in technique and personality. He loves them all.





	How Did This Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The WSMAGC Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+WSMAGC+Discord).



It started with Tony. He’d turned up one day, flirting with Aunt May and rambling about an internship. Peter hadn’t applied for an internship, but Tony fucking Stark was in his living room so he played along. And somehow ended up fighting Captain America in Berlin? It was all a blur to Pete, who had spent the entire time in a perpetual state of overwhelming gay confusion. But it had definitely started there. The billionaire had all but adopted the boy, and Peter was sure that he had referred to himself as his father on at least one occasion. He wasn’t complaining. He had idolised Tony since he was a child, the idea that he now saw him as a son almost bought tears of happiness to his eyes. 

Tony had eventually managed to convince him to move into the Avengers Facility. He had of course sought Aunt May’s blessing first, who gave it on the promise that both of them would have dinner with her on Saturdays. And as such, Tony became Peters first surrogate father. Who could have known it would have escalated from there? Probably Peter’s second father. 

Stephen Strange was new to parenting. New to relationships, really. But something about Tony had drawn him in, he could almost sense the pain radiating from him. He had recognised him, of course he had, but this pain was fresh. Like a bleeding gouge on his very soul. What had struck him as most odd though, was the desire he had to help him. To seal the wound. A desire so out of character for himself that he knew he had to follow it.   
He had been shocked when he realised that Tony didn’t recognise him. Sure, it had been some years, but Tony Stark didn’t seem like the type to forget people. At least, not until Stephen remembered that they had both been blind drunk, and the other probably didn’t even remember that there was a party that night. Tony was in a similar state now as he had been at their first meeting, although he had a feeling he’d remember this one. The doctor listened to him rant about his huge fight with Captain America (“117 countries! I don’t care if you’re Captain   
-fucking-Universe, you can’t just go against 117 countries for your long lost assassin boyfriend!”) and how said assassin boyfriend had been the cause of his parents death (“He fucking knew. The bastard fucking knew and he still fought for him. Captain Asshole is what they should’ve called him. Bastard.”) He stayed with him all night, making sure he didn’t drink so much he pickled his liver, and allowing him an outlet. By the time he took him home (and slipped his phone number into his pocket) he could already sense the metaphorical wound beginning to close. He shouldn’t have been surprised to receive a call that evening. He was. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Tony only vaguely remembered him. He wasn’t. But the thing he had least expected? To form a relationship with Tony Stark. At least that’s what he thought. Until Tony introduced him to Peter.

Nobody expects to get 3 months into a relationship with one of America’s most well known people and suddenly be introduced to a 16 year old.   
“He’s technically not my son but emotionally? There’s no fucking doubt” had been Tony’s exact words when Stephen had questioned why the hell there was a teenager playing some odd game with Vision, in which one of them shouted a strange sentence, and the other replied with something even stranger. Not wanting to spoil their fun, the men watched as teenager and android came out with phrases such as “Road work ahead.” “Uh yeah, I sure hope it does!”  
They finally finished after Peter shouted “Don’t fuck with me! I have the power of God and anime on my side!” and the two could no longer continue for laughing.   
Shaking his head in confusion, Tony called Pete out of the room and introduced him to Stephen. The two hit it off almost instantly, and just like that Pete had two dads.

Stephen was slowly learning to understand the kid. Even if he was weird. Some things were just so unintelligible to Stephen that he had given up trying. He didn’t even bat an eyelid when Ned shot him with a nerf gun and Peter screamed “this is why mum doesn’t fucking love you.” Vine references (at least he thinks that’s what they’re called? He has no clue) had become a daily occurrence, and it hadn’t taken him long after moving in to learn to just ignore the teenagers antics.  
Stephen grew to adore the boy, whom he himself was now beginning to see as a son, and he soon joined the Saturday night dinners with May. In fact he rather enjoyed them. 

Peter loved both his dads, although he would never call them that to their faces. He couldn’t think of any way to improve the family. But just because you don’t think of something, doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen.


End file.
